


gyu to the rescue

by alexlittleklc



Series: little!lix saga [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caregiver!Chan, Caregiver!Woojin, FELIX LOVES DRAWING, HIS HEADSPACE IS GETTING SMARTER IM SO PROUD OF MY BABY, Little!Lix, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, THE ENDING IS CHEESY IM SORRY, but like it's not bad, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!jisung, caregiver!seungmin, chan scolds felix in this, hyunjin has the best reactions okay, idk it's cute xD, just a talking to, like he would just be the cutest during the bubble scene, the movie their watching is totally not nysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlittleklc/pseuds/alexlittleklc
Summary: okay so how bout little lix being upset and wanting binnie so bad but he hasnt told him he's a little yet so obviously taking him to bin wouldn't be a smart move on chan's part but felix won't stop crying for him and chan doesn't know what to do so as a last resort chan sends jisung to go get gyu from his and bin's room to let lixie cuddle with (it calms him down almost instantly)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: little!lix saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	gyu to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> so...it's been a minute. lo siento xD break has been a huge blessing for me and i was so so so so ready to get this out to you guys!! it might seem a bit rushed and i'm sosooso sorry!! i hope you all like it! love you guysss <3

“ah! lix, no! the markers stay on the paper, baby, not your desk!” chan softly scolds, quickly redirecting the blue marker back onto felix’s paper. thankfully the ink is still wet so chan wipes it up easily with a tissue and throws it away with a chuckle, ruffling the younger’s hair on his way back to his seat. he plops back down into his chair, pushing his fingers back into felix’s peach colored hair softly. 

“daddy? can you help me write my name, please?” the older nods and grabs a nearby pencil, drawing dotted lines until it spelled out the other’s name. felix follows the guided lines messily but manages to spell his name correctly and somewhat readable. “see daddy? is it good?!” 

chan catches the little by the hips when he crawls into his lap, picture in hand. “very, very good lixie. but make sure we’re quiet, okay? the others are in the living room.” 

felix pouts and drops the picture into his lap, head falling with it. “lixie was being quiet. daddy said the others were watching a movie-” 

“but if we get too loud they might hear, baby.” 

“maybe i want ‘em to hear.” felix mumbles, fingers leaving crinkles in his drawing as he fidgets with it. 

chan clicks his tongue, “you know that isn’t the way to come out to them, felix. we’ve talked about this.” the younger nods along, eyes filling with silent tears. chan lifts his head and wipes them away, kissing his forehead over and over until the sniffles stop. 

“i’m scared, though-” 

“baby boy, no need to be scared. we’re always gonna love you - little or not. if daddy had it his way he would have you be little all the time.” chan leans closer to the younger’s ear, “i love my baby boy too much.” 

felix giggles and hides his face under chan’s sweater, breath warm against the other’s abdomen. the older laughs - the younger’s breath tickled - before he pats felix’s head, silently telling him to come out. felix listens and sits up, face slightly flushed. 

“are we done coloring?” chan asks as he lightly pats down the other aussie’s hair.

felix glances over the desk and gives one solid nod, “for now.”

“okay, then! wanna watch a movie, baby?” felix gives him a confused look, brows furrowing. (it was downright adorable - it took chan more willpower than he will admit not to pull out his phone and take a million pictures. felix made his heart swell.)

“with the others? but-but daddy i don’t ‘anna be big!” 

“shh, shh,” chan rubs at the other’s sides, “no. i meant together. maybe we can invite jisung or woojin hyung? hm? how’s that sound?” he doesn’t know when, but sometime when he was speaking, he had subconsciously started bouncing the younger on his lap. felix seemed fine with it, maybe too deep in thought to even notice. 

the younger snaps out of his trance quickly and begins fidgeting with the strings of chan’s sweatpants. chan notices the sudden silence and lifts felix’s chin, looking him in the eyes, “i asked a question, baby.” the reply is a mumble and chan sighs; moments like these reminded him of his other role as a caregiver. it wasn’t often that he had to discipline felix but in moments where he did, it usually ended in tears and cuddles. 

“speak up, lix-ah.” 

“you’re gonna be mad.”

“try me, felix lee.” 

felix’s eyes go red as he stares at his caregiver, baby sized tears threatening to slip out. “i want changbin hyungie.” a tear rolls down his cheek as he pulls at the strings. 

“you know we can’t get him felix. how about i get jisung or woojin instead?” 

“no! that’s not who i want! i want changbinnie!” chan wraps his arms around felix’s waist and stands up quickly, walking swiftly towards the bed. the picture is placed on his bedside table as he sets felix down on the edge, squatting in front of him. 

“felix lee. i’ve told you clearly that we can’t have changbin hang out with us if you don’t wanna be big. we can have jisung or woojin hyung join us, but that’s it. if you age up than we can go hang with the others but you said you didn’t want to do that, so i’m not gonna force you. i need you to calm down for me. now, baby boy.” 

usually a stern talking to will calm the little down, but today is apparently full of surprises. tears flow down over the younger’s freckles as he starts to sob, pushing chan back right away. the oldest of the room falls onto his butt as felix curls into himself, sobs wrecking his chest. 

“lixie. baby, please don’t cry. you’re gonna get sick.” the younger shakes his head fast and scoots further away. chan pulls himself back up and sets himself on the edge of the bed, making sure to give felix his space. 

the crying continues for a while, thankfully quiet enough to be drowned out by the movie soundtrack. this wasn’t a new concept to any of the members; sometimes all felix needs is to cry everything out before he can start talking about it. this is definitely something chan isn’t letting slide past and will most certainly be bringing up once felix ages up. that is, if he can get the younger to calm down. 

“felix.” chan tries again once the sobs have turned into sniffles. “can i hold you, baby?” 

felix shakes his head, “no, please. i only want cuddles from changbinnie.” he peeks his head up when his daddy doesn’t reply, hesitantly looking over. the blonde is on his phone, typing out a message to someone. felix tries to sneak a better look, but a new set of tears blur his vision before he can make out the contact. 

there’s a knock on the door a couple minutes later. 

‘hyung? it’s jisung.’ 

chan replies with a word felix isn’t allowed to say, getting up swiftly to answer the bedroom door. jisung pops himself in with a concerned face, eyes meeting felix’s right away. 

“hey, baby. you okay?” felix responds by shoving his face back into his knees, ignoring the slight pain he feels in his forehead. 

“he’s not really up for conversation right now. how’re the others?” jisung hands over the stuffed munchlax and accepts the hug that chan gives him as he replies, “jeonginie and seungmin passed out a while ago. hyungs, hyunjin, and i are on our second movie. hyunjin asked about you guys and i said y’all were planning the next time you guys can head home.” chan nods against his shoulder before pulling away, clutching gyu to his chest. 

he texted jisung for three reasons. 

1\. he was one of the boys who knew about the entire little situation

2\. he’s really good at sneaking things and not having the other members question him

3\. chan knows that when he sends a text reading ‘i need gyu asap. no ?s’ jisung will not ask questions and just follow instructions

the brunette does not disappoint. chan presses a soft kiss against his forehead before gently guiding him out of the room, turning promptly to stare back at his little. 

“baby boy.” felix raises his head, eyes settling on the stuffed animal currently being held against chan’s chest. “i got you something. i know it’s not changbin hyung, but it’s close.” felix sits up straight and meets his daddy’s eyes, eyes hopeful. 

chan seems to understand, small smile making its way to his face. “c’mon, lixie. he’s yours. i’m not gonna take him away. come get him.” felix bolts out of bed and grabs the stuffy. he holds it close and it calms him down, reminding him of the previous night he spent with changbin. 

chan sits down in front of the little when he sinks to the floor. “you alright, lixie?” felix nods and leans against his daddy, snuggling close. 

“i love you, daddy. i’m sorry i didn’t listen.” 

chan sighs, “baby, you got upset. i’m not mad; so don’t say sorry. how about we take a nap?” when he receives no answer he peers down at the young aussie, eyebrows furrowed. he is met, however, with a stuffed munchlax shoved against his face. 

“ow! felix, what the heck?” 

“you didn’t say i love you back.” chan laughs loudly, pushing felix’s arm down gently. he gathers the lanky boy into his arms and carries him to bed, covering both of them up promptly. 

“i love you, so so much, baby boy.”

“forever?” 

“longer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! requests can be sent to any of the linked accounts! 
> 
> twitter: [@aussiesons](https://twitter.com/aussiesons)  
> curious cat: [aussiesons](https://curiouscat.me/aussiesons)  
> tumblr: [@reeser5](reeser5.tumblr.com)  
> wattpad: [@alexlittlelc](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alexlittlelc)


End file.
